


red

by rykwon



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Mental Anguish, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rykwon/pseuds/rykwon
Summary: it was like we were everything that night. we couldn't, but we did, we broke a thousand rules, a thousand plans, a thousand worries. as always. because you were like that, like a fire that burned me slowly, until it reached everything.
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	red

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> with love, rose.

it was like we were everything that night. we couldn't, but we did, we broke a thousand rules, a thousand plans, a thousand worries. as always. because you were like that, like a fire that burned me slowly, until it reached everything. we didn't care what max would say the next day or that tori would complain and warn me to stay away from you. but there was no way I could get away from his blue eyes and short blond hair, not at the time. I remember how much we fell on our own and realized how we were doing, his jaw went rigid, a look of fear and my silent tears of despair. soon we recovered, because we were "unbreakable", the invincible, nothing could against us. a joke when I remember this, because actually I am currently shattered, with a disease consuming me every minute and you are dead. at that time you faced everything, often for me, because I was always a coward, but you never complained, you always did everything with a provocative smile on your face and a sharp look. today i regret this, you are not here to face, and i don't know how to do that. my fears are consuming me and I don't know how long I can take without you, blue.


End file.
